Wonder whatever happened after the final battle?
by Kishigolover2000 x
Summary: This story is set after th final battle and is what occurs after the aliens coming back, tail between their legs. You leanr more about the Cynaclons and there is a new character I created.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! I'm from England so if you are from other English speaking countries, know that I'm not spelling stuff wrong, just different.

DISCLAIMER! This is set after the series finished so spoilers for those who haven't watched it all yet

Also... Some of the details may be different. Don't kill me!

Here we go!

P.s. I don't own TMM or MMP or any of their original characters.

Chapter 1

(Japanese names)

Ichigo looked out of her bedroom window at the moonless sky and sighed. The night was cold but it was bearable to have the window open. The air was light and the breeze played with her hair as she gazed into the sky. It was 2 years ago the Cynaclons left their planet. After the battle, things were different. The 'new aliens' turned out to just be remaining chimera animals that Dark blue had let lose... "That Aoyama-kun had..." No! She thought to herself. It wasn't him! She still loved him, that day he kissed her properly like he meant it. They had shared in many dates and fun times since then... But, after his parents died... It was all a bit different...

_"I'm so glad you could join us Ichigo!" Said Aoyama's mother._

_They were in the car driving to the theme park. The day was hot and the air felt a little too close but she still cuddled up to Aoyama-kun. That's when it happened. I guess the van couldn't keep control after it swerved around a girl playing in the street. The vans load swung round and hit the side of their car swerving them into traffic. The front end of the car was on the street where as the back where Aoyama and Ichigo were sat, still rested on the pavement. Aoyama still had time to scream for his parents before the car was hit by another speeding vehicle. _

_At the hospital, Aoyama refused to believe that his parents were dead. He demanded to see them. Shouting which then turned into screaming, transitioning to sobs of pure heartbreak. Ichigo had never seen him cry before. She held him, crumpled on the hospital floor. He looked up after a while and said 'Your face Ichigo, you need to be treated'. She looked into one of the trolleys and noticed the large sharp of glass sticking out of her cheek. All the pain flooded to her and she collapsed._

_As they recovered, Aoyama was quiet. He didn't talk to her for three weeks. She knew he needed time to come to terms with his parents death_

And he did! She thought to herself. After a few weeks, he spoke to her and she said nothing, but walked over to him and held him, in front of everyone. A tear slipped from his closed lid and she wiped it away before anyone saw. She somehow found herself thinking about another person.

Kisshu. He harbored nothing but contempt towards him before, but now she found she kinda missed him. (Not in a loved relationship way either kisshigo fans! sorry!) Just as she wondered how the restoration of his planet was going, Masha exclaimed "ALIEN! ALIEN!"

She was already transforming as she leaped off of the window ledge screaming "Mew strawberry! Metamorphosis!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i'm back! Back again! Shanny's back! Phone a friend!

Okay, so i'm not gonna promise daily updates or every other day or every few days... It'll range. Lets carry on then!

I do not own TWW or MMP or any of their original characters.

Chapter 2

She landed on the ground, newly transformed  
"Mew mew Styles, mew mew grace, mew mew power in your face". _That wasn't really necessary..._  
Mew Ichigo sprinted in the direction that Masha was indicating. _I hope this isn't going to be like it was before..._ she thought about the three aliens  
as she ran. She was thinking so deeply she nearly crashed into a moving vehicle. Her feline instincts kicked in and she leaped over the car in a  
somersault and landed slightly on the ground on the other side of the car.  
_That was close_ she thought as she reached the cafe. She saw the other four mews belting towards her. A flurry of yellow, blue, green and purple racing towards the quaint cafe. They burst through the doors, getting stuck in the process. A cacophony of flailing limbs as they struggled through the entrance. Unbeknown to them, their audience of five found this very amusing. As they sorted out their outfits and hair, they looked towards the kitchen expecting Rhou and Keiichiro and seeing the familiar yellow, orange and gray eyes of Kisshu, Taruto and Pai.  
"Taruto!" Pudding yelled.  
"Pai!" Lettuce exclaimed before a blush was rose in her cheeks.  
"Kisshu?" Ichigo questioned, rather confused.  
"Hey Kitty, you missed me?" Said that low drawl that used to haunt Ichigo's nightmares.

-

As they got over the initial shock, Pudding ran to Taruto. He observed as she came closer, the differences the last three years has made. Her hair was now shoulder length but still the golden yellow colour he has come to associate with beauty and happiness (thought he would never tell anyone that, especially Kisshu). She has grown another four inches, it still seemed small compared to his seven. his voice had grown deeper to, worthy of a man not a boy. She has also filled out in all the right places... that's the point where she leapt into his arms. He noted the sweet smell of her hair and the warmth of her skin. He even hugged her  
back.  
"Pudding..." he whispered into her neck. She pulled herself from the hugged and held her hand out to touch his face or what he thought. The slap came from no where.  
"Taru-taru you've been bad! It tool you three years to come see me?" He could see the tears in her eyes. He felt the pain from the blow all the way towards his heart. Has she already felt what he tried to hide when they fought? What he felt as essentially as a child has stayed with him for the three years and into his adolescence. _What could he have ever been thinking falling for a human? She wasn't particularly beautiful or smart. Funny she definitely was. And cute. And sweet. She thought she was great, he liked her even loved- damn._ He nearly said it. Oh. _She's still talking_ he thought. _I know what to do, I don't like it, and Kisshu will laugh for years to come_. Tart fell to his knees and hugged her. She stopped shouting from shock.  
"I'm so sorry Pudding, I tried to come back I really tried. Pai wouldn't let me takes the ship alone and he and Kisshu were too busy restoring. I tried so hard to-" hiccup "to-" hiccup. At this point he wasn't even faking. He was going to cry. He thought she hated him. He would hate him if he have left for years without even a note. She fell down to join him and held him stopping his tears in their tracks.  
He froze, stunned by the affection after an act of violence.  
"I'm sorry Taru-taru! I did not know. Forgive me?" She pulled back end looked him straight in the eyes. He leant in and kissed her forehead.  
"Always..."

As this touching display of affection was occurring, Lettuce edged tentatively towards Pai. Both such intellectual and thoughtful minds. He would never notice me in the way I want she though to herself, but I wish to be closer to him. Kisshu swooped past knocking Lettuce into Pai who promptly caught her in his arms. Their faces were so close. What is he thinking? She wondered. Then he uttered some words that made her heart melt.

"I missed you..." He said them so quietly that he wasn't sure they had been said, but coupled with an extremely rare smile, she believe it.

He set her down and they looked towards Kisshu who was... want of another phrase, picking on Ichigo.

"Kisshu quit it!" She shouted at the flying alien with the emerald hair. He was definitely enjoying this torture.

"Where's lover boy eh?" He said with a wicked smile. He landed on his tip toes in front of her.

Ichigo looked at him and laughed. "He's around. Not gonna stalk me again Kish?" She said laughing with him. All the tension between them burst in that moment. They both laughed reminiscently. It was clear from his eyes that Kisshu no longer felt love towards Ichigo except in the same way he loved Tart and Pai. This seemed to give Ichigo and everyone else some peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey again everyone! I hope you are enjoying the fanfiction. I'm trying really hard and I hope that this gives some respite from the terrible English  
skills of some writers. I use a lot of fancy words and male things more descriptive. Not saying that the story itself is good or that I am the best  
writer ever but I an saying that I have been published as a poet and a writer. I know how to describe more than is sufficient. I hope that the length of  
this will be long and helps with those who hate finding an unfinished fanfic from years ago, enjoying it then never hearing the rest. I'm not the kind  
of person to have an idea, a little things, write a Chapter and write it as they got along. I have the whole story already planned out, who goes out with  
who, back stories and even my own original character. So, without further adieu, I don't own TTM or MMP or any of their original characters.

The first question on everyone's lips was,  
"How is the restoration going?" Rhou beat them to the chase.  
"Yes Taru-taru, how is it going?" Pudding inquired with a glint in her eyes. It seemed to have appeared the moment Taruto kissed her in Ichigo's  
opinion. I haven't seen that sparkle in her eyes since the three aliens boys had left them.  
"Well," Pai answered "That's why we came back so soon". He said in that serious way he answered everyone question about his planet. In fact, the  
way he answered, said or questioned at any time.  
"So soon?" Mint accused. "Three years is a long time. Pudding has entered the next rung of schooling as has Ichigo and Lettuce" she said the last  
part directly to Pai. As if to illustrate her point, an advanced bio-chemistry booklet fell off of the table beside Lettuce.  
"If I may continue?" He said with a frosty look shot Mints way. "We worked for the good part of a year on how to control the mew aqua's power, and  
about three months after that we started. We managed to get the climate under control as Well as the differing end severe weather but... after a hear  
of this the mew aqua shut down. We felt that if we told the council that it bad stopped working, they would trying to destroy you again. We worked  
the next couple of months til they inquired as to what we were doing. We told them that we had to keep working on it. We knew that you hadn't had  
chance to study it."  
"Tell them the most devastating part Pai!" Kisshu said in his usual way. Oh boys Ichigo thought. Here it comes  
"We actually came" Pai gave a sigh and a reproachful glance at the grinning alien "because someone called us here. Not you... someone else" as he  
said that, they heard the doors open to the front of the cafe.  
"We're closed" Keiichiro said to the approaching figure. She ignored him and walked towards Rhou.  
"Hello Rhou. Long time no see?"

Rhou's POV

As he looked into the beautiful girls eyes, he realized... no. It couldn't be...  
"Hebi? Is... is that you!?" He said, his eyes brightening and smile widening. She smiled back and leapt forward grabbing him in a hug. I can't believe  
it.  
She didn't look that different from the other times that he had seen her. The girl he knew had waist length dark grown hair, pale skin even for  
someone of her nationality. Dark green eyes. Jade green as apposed to Lettuce and her lime green. Hebi was now tall. Very tall in fact. She wore it  
well though. Not gawky, more model like. Like Zukaro. She walked with a grace like Mint and held herself very proudly. She had Puddings  
playfulness and Ichigo's trademark blush. One was rising in her cheeks as she pulled back embarrassed. Her hair was just as long and beautiful.  
He'd had a bit of a crush on the girl years back but now she was like his sister. She spoke again. He hadn't noticed the difference in her voice. Gone  
was her high pitched voice. And, her english accent was coming into her voice more. That explained a lot about why it had been so long since he  
had seen her.  
"I haven't seen you in a while" she said. Yep. He thought. She's been living in England.  
"Are your siblings still in London?" Rhou asked her. She didn't seem surprised by this question.  
"Yes. Cho missed you. She keeps asking when you are going to come see her. She's 15 now. I think she has a bit of a crush on you."  
"What about Kazuki? He must be, what, 12?" Rhou said, gesturing for her to sit. She did, and everyone else followed, listening closely to them.  
"Yes 12. Little gentleman he is. Misses you too." She has a sweet smile. A little sad, no, melancholy. I will gave to ask her about that. Suddenly,  
Masaya ran in. I refuse to called him Aoyama he thought. Not that he was jealous that he was the one to swoop in and save the day a lot. No. Of  
course not. It was because of... of... I don't know. Because... he was deep blue once. His inner voice told him.

"Masha came and told me..." he looked towards Kisshu and his face changed. He darted towards him and had him by the shirts against the wall  
faster than anyone could blink.  
"What the hell are you doing here you baka!" Came a very scary voice.

-

Ichigo's POV

Was that Aoyama-kun? She wondered before her mind snapped back. She swept forward and pulled at Aoyama-kun. He pushed her to the floor. On  
the falling, she hit her face on the table. Everyone stood. Stunned into silence. Rhou ran forward and pulled Aoyama off of Kisshu.  
"What are you doing?" She shouted to Aoyama, tears in her eyes. He looked around, like he couldn't see her. Rhou had other idea's.  
He grabbed Aoyama by the hair and pushed his face closer to Ichigo's . "Look at her! Look at what you did! Look at her face!"  
My face? She looked at one of the mirrored cookers. There was a large cut on the left check, it was already swelling and blackening around the  
edges. Oh. She thought. My face. That's the second time. He finally seemed to see her. His face softened. Then turned to inner disgust.  
"Ichigo?" Kisshu got out from beneath Rhou. He looked over to Ichigo. He crossed the cafe with a glide. The tables had turned. He caught Aoyama  
in his grasp and lifted him til his feet no longer touched the ground.  
"Listening to me you jealous baka, I don't love her anymore" he looked towards Ichigo "sorry Kitty cat" he looked back. "But if you ever may a hand  
on her against, I will slice you from nose" he indicated "to navel" he pointed to the bottom part of Aoyama's shirt with one of his swords. Aoyama fell  
to his knee's as Kisshu stalked away. Aoyama tried to reached out to Ichigo, pulled she shyed away from his touch, clearly afraid. He got up, and  
started to walk away. He stopped at the doors, his back still to them.  
"I am sorry my Ichigo. I have shamed you". He turned end with one forlorn gaze, exited the cafe.  
"Aoyama... kun..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey again. I'm doing this one quite quickly. I'm proud!**

I do not own TMM or MMP. If I did, Masaya would have never gotten with Ichigo.  
I do however own my OC Hebi  
I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes. Writing this on my tablet which doesn't have spell check and switches words a lot.  
I'm writing this from bed as I gave a horrific cold. I get really sick sometimes and this is one of those times. Been fighting with writers block for three days.  
You are gonna learn about my OC more in this chapter

"Aoyama... kun..." Ichigo started to rise but didn't make it to a standing position instead, she slumped into a seat. As she tried to stand again, the world tilted and she fell into unconsciousness.

-

Ichigo woke up in her own bed, fully clothed, her power pendant on the table beside her and Hebi staring at her with concern. This startled Ichigo making her ears and tail come out with an audible POP! She jumped at the sound and began to nya at herself. Hebi rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm down the girl which was unusual as she had only just met Hebi.

Some words escaped Hebi's lips in english. Hebi seemed to catch herself end switch back into Japanese.

"You should stay still. The wound on your cheek is rather swollen and I think you have concussion".  
Cheek...? Wound...? Ichigo looked into her bedside mirrored to see what had become of her cheek. The gaping cut had landed straight over the one she has sustained in the car crashed that killed Aoyama-kuns parents... Aoyama... then it all came back. The aliens arrival, Hebi's arrival and Aoyama's anger. The memory caused her to shiver slightly which the girl in front of her took as her being chilly. She pulled Ichigo's comforter closer to her chin.

"I'll to make you some food and get some ice for your face. We wanna get it back to it's former glory don't we?" She walked towards the doors. 

"Hebi?" She called after the english girl. She wanted to ask her about how she knew Rhou, how she could speak Japanese so easily, how she came to contact Kisshu and the others. Her head gave another throb. She decided on something less verbal.

"Thank you." She said to the foreign beauty.  
She smiled at the red head and closed the door behind her. Ichigo stretched and lay on her bed. She looked towards her phone which was sat on her desk, seconds before it rang. She got up from what seemed like the most comfy position of all time and answered.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ichigo!" Answered Aoyama. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I saw him, then I saw red and the next thing I remembered was looking at you when you shyed away from me. I cannot forgive myself for what I have done and I understand if you can't either..." his voice trailed off and she could hear his silent tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

Ichigo was silent for a moment, carefully considering what she was about to say. Aoyama was different after his parents died. He lost his innocence. His sweet ways. But he also became cruel, jealous and unkind. The amount of  
times that she was left crying because of the things he had said to her was countless. And each he apologized. Much like he was now. She cleared her throat and said the words she had been dying to utter for the best part of two years.

"Aoyama, after you lost them, you started to push me away. You have been unkind and thoughtless. I think you have changed too much. Most people lose their parents. Both of them die before them. They don't do this. My mother most both her parents age 19. My father both of his within a week when he was 22. They didn't lose themselves. Today was the last straw. I can't be with you because you aren't you anymore. It's over Aoyama. I'm sorry".

She hung up the phone band became conscious of the extremely close smell of ramen. Hebi was stood directly behind her. For some reason, Ichigo felt like this girl was looking into her soul. Hebi set the food on the desk beside Ichigo. She sat on her single bed and opened her arms. Ichigo's mother and father were on holiday. This girl felt like part of her family after just a few hours. Ichigo ran to her and buried her head in Hebi's lap. She sobbed. All the unshed tears she had been holding in since Aoyama had changed came out. She wept for her extended families  
death in that car crashed, for Aoyama not being the boys she fell for and every other problem that she had those two years where she was too afraid to cry to Aoyama or her mother. She didn't know how long she was crying, but she was aware that Hebi was stroking her hair and talking to her in a way her mum would when she cried.

After what felt like an eternity, Hebi coughed asking for Ichigo's attention.  
"Hey! I made perfectly good ramen and it's getting all weird. Come on, food is a good cure for sadness." She had a kind smile. One that made her instantly started eating. It was made amazingly she admitted to herself.  
"You did the right thing you know. I should know. Can I tell you something in confidence?" She asked, looking at Ichigo while she stuffed her face. Ichigo agreed after swallowing.

And that's the first story about Hebi that Ichigo ever heard.

-

Two years ago.

Hebi walked next to her boyfriend. He was english and tall. He was quite scrawny looking but he was an excellent rugby player. They had been dating for about three months. Hebi was about to her year 10 english class when he leant in for a kiss. She kissed him back and walked into class. 

They had decided to celebrate their three months anniversary by having a meal at her house. Her parents were going to cook a wonderful meal for them, lighting candels and all that. They had also bought her a pretty dress to wear to the cinema's. After school, they walked to his house. She had brought her dress. A nice little jade green, figure hugging knee length. It had buttons up to the neck. She put it on and went to show her boyfriend. As he looked at her, she felt something weird. The atmosphere changed.

He looked he up and down and said, in a rather disgusted tone...  
"You're not wearing that are you? It's a bit tight, it shows off all your lumps and bumps. Put the other one on. The one I bought you". She was shocked. Had he just insinuated that she was fat? She walked into his room and found another dress. It was a lot more... well... less! It stopped mid thigh, a bit revealing, had a corseted back to hold all her lumps and bumps in. The neckline plunged past her bra and by the looks of it, was designed to press her breasts to make them look bigger. And more in the open. So she put it on, wanting to make him happy.

Present day  
"And it did. He carried on choosing my clothes for a month or two. He began to become jealous if my male friends, ordering me to not see them again. He then started to be mean to me. Unkind, tactless and impatient. He pushed me out of the way if I was too slow. He then... he told me I couldn't see any of my friends". Ichigo listened intently and had stopped eating the ramen.

"He then started to be rough with me when were intimate. We didn't do much except kissing and making out, but I would come away with bruises everytime. Then, he hit me. On the second week of Christmas break because a spilled a tiny drop of water on him. He would hit me anytime I did something wrong." A tear fell from her eye as she carried on her story.

"He started to pressure me to have sex with him. I was only just legal. Everytime he was with me he would ask, and when I said no, he would hit me. One day, we went to a party at his house. His parents weren't home. He got a little drunk. When the party ended, I went to get my coat from his bedroom..." Hebi fell silent.

Ichigo held her hand and said "Go on. Don't be afraid." She smiled at the girl and she smiled back.  
Hebi took a deep breath, she had never told anyone this. "He came up behind me and started kissing me. I tried to get away, but he had locked the doors. He said "If you won't give me what I want, I'll just have to take it!" With that, he threw me onto the bed and" hiccup. The tears fell.

"He raped you... my God. Hebi... I... does Rhou know? You seem like such good friends". She looked towards the girl with the damaged face. "He raped me for hours. Hit me. Kicked me then raped me some more. If i would have gotten out quickly like you just did? I would not gave this memory haunting me forever. You're lucky".

Ichigo thought about this. She was lucky. All the sadness from what had happened to her today dissolved as she hugged poor Hebi. "Let's be best friends" she said with a smile. She wiped away the tragic girls tears and hugged her.  
Hebi smiled through her tears and said "Yes please... I've not had a friend in years" she hugged the strawberry haired girl back.

**Wasn't that fun guys? Sorry if you would rather hear from the original characters, but I made her up. She gets her glory. Ichigo has to find a new guy  
to love. I wondered who it will be?**

Please review and favorite and follow and all that jazz. Love you!  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Now, I know that some of you won't like my OC, but tough! I like any character as well as the are developed in a good way.

I would like to apologize in advanced to my friend Holly as I will not be recognizing your ship (Ryou and Ichigo) as I really tried to make up a really good story for them but... non came to me.

There will be three obvious pairings, two less obvious and one that you would never expect.

Let's get going then!

Hebi- Hey you!

Me- Da fuck?

Hebi- can I do the disclaimer!

Me- Da fuck?

Hebi- are you just gonna keep saying that?

Me- DA FUUUUCK?!

*Hebi sighs*

Hebi- kisshigolover2000 does not own TMM or MMP. If she did, There would probably be an episode where she gets to kiss Kisshu... *blushes*

Kisshu- Did someone mention me? *looks towards a scared author*

Me- DA... *faints*

Kisshu- *taps authors head* kisshigolover2000? Hello?

Hebi- *puts arm around Kisshu's shoulders* let her freak out and fangirl in peace eh?

Kisshu- yeah... enjoy the chapter?!

Keiichiro sat in the "underground lair" as Pudding called it and wondered.  
_That couldn't have been Aoyama._ He thought to himself. _He has never said a mean word to Ichigo or struck her before this... since the battle..._  
Then it hit him! He turned in his swivel chair to the wall of monitors.  
"Can I be of any help?" Came a seductive voice from behind him. He turned, his train of thought gone, to observe the eldest mew. Zakuro Fujiwara,18 years old. 5 feet 8 inches of beauty. A model, actress, singer and dancer by trade, as well as a Mew. Every mews oneechan. She smiled on of those rare sweet smiles she only gave Pudding or him. As they were dating, it wasn't too much to ask. She glided in to sit on his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then screwed her face up in worry.  
"What Zakuro?" He asked her.  
"I didn't really know Aoyama..." she began. "But Ichigo really loved him. She's a good judge of character. What could gave changed?" She looked off into the distance as if remembering something.  
"I couldn't agreed more" answered Keiichiro, pulling her from her thoughts. "I have a sneaky suspicion that some things are a lot harder to kill than others..."

-

Aoyama  
Aoyama was attacking a tree. (I know, ironic isn't it?)  
It was the tree where he had asked Ichigo to be his lab partner. He kicked and punched and pushed at the tree til his hands bled. He lay down, exhausted from his outburst and, before he knew it, he was falling asleep. Then darkness swallowed him.

-  
Aoyama  
Then he woke up. He sat up. Then he got up. Without his body!  
"What the hell?" He said. "I'm dead! Oh my God I'm dead!" He tried to jumped back into his body like he had seen on a TV program.  
"You aren't dead fool...!" Came a voice from Aoyama's body. It was very low and menacing in tone. His corporeal form began to get up. He knew instantly who it was that now inhabited his body. Deep Blue gazed at him. His eyes were now completely black

-

Keiichiro  
"We've been researching Deep Blues origins with Pai's help. Deep blue was the best cyniclon fighter of his time before their ecosystem fell. He was told to go down to earth and scope it out. One day, he witnesses a woman being attacked by a gang of thugs. They walked off. When he tried to help her, she smiled at him and told him that she didn't need his help. The others came around the corner and knocked him out before he had a chance to defend himself. Turns out it had been a con to killed him as he was a freak to them. They beat him to death. His spirit returned home and he became the vengeful 'God' we know today." He turned away from the computer rubbing his eyes.  
"That's really sad..." Zakuro whispered. Keiichiro wiped a tear from her cheek. "Sometimes I really do hate my own species..." her voice trailed off.  
"Don't we all".

-  
Hebi  
Hebi was making her way back to the cafe when she heard something. Not something. Someone... a ghost. Or a ghost of a ghost.

-  
Aoyama  
Aoyama had been wandering around the cafe, screaming at the mews, their bosses and the aliens. He then tried Ichigo but no one could hear him so he started to just wander. He found himself walking across a girls path. It's that girl from the cafe this morning he thought. "Doubt she'll be able to hear me" he said aloud softly. The girl stopped walking. She looked around then started up her pace against. _She heard me!_ Thought Aoyama.  
"No, must gave just been a coincidence..." he started to go back the way he came.  
"Hello?" He heard a voice call. He turned to see the girl looking in his direction.  
"You can hear me? What's your name?"

-  
Hebi  
"You can hear me? What's your name?" Came the ghostly whisper again.  
"My name is Hebi!". _Great_ she thought. _Now I'm talking to the thin air._  
_I...I know who it is!_

"I don't think you deserve to even say her name you abusive bastard!" She shouted to the wind.  
Suddenly, someone walked around the corner. So suddenly in fact that she smacked straight into them. She looked up to them to apologize and saw a pair of very dead eyes looking back at her. It was Aoyama! _But... it... I just heard him...  
_"Gomennasai!" She said as he smirked and carried on walking. She then heard his disembodied voice in her ear.  
"See?" It said. "I was not in control of my body much after my parents passed! I was gonna go to the hospital to see if I had bipolar or split personality disorder. That, is Deep Blue!"  
"And he's going towards Ichigo's house!" Hebi realized. She sprinted in the direction of the house

-

As Hebi and the spirit of Aoyama reached the front door of Ichigo's house, they heard a scream from within. Hebi sprinted up the stairs taking two at a time, until she reached Ichigo's bedroom door.  
She shoulder barged the door to no avail. Then...

"MEW MEW! METAMOR-PHOSIS"

Lights flashed around a girl as she spun in midair. When she landed she looked terribly beautiful. Her black hair reached her knees. Her outfit was completely black. A black sheer bodice clung to her body. Long, sheer sleeves that were detached from her bodice. The skirt of the dress bunched at her hip and went to mid thigh at the others side then got longer as it went found the black of her legs until the mid calf length met the hip length at the side. A black garter was on her leg as well as black high heeled ankle boots. Her eyes though... they were dark green slits that went with the black smooth tail that wafted around her. Her animal?

A black Panther.

She pulled two fang shaped daggers from nowhere. She pointed them at the door and shouted

"Panther fang attacked!" The door flew off it's hinges to reveal a partially conscious Ichigo who was being held up high by the throat. Deep blue chuckled darkly.  
Spurred on by the girls impending doom, she leaped forward and stabbed one of the fang swords into the back of the assailant. He let go of the red head in favor of clutching his shoulder.

Realizing that he didn't have enough strength to fight both Ichigo and the mew yet, he jumped through the closed window with a loud crash! They ran to the window just in time to see him darting around the corner.

-

Keiichiro  
Lights started blaring as the baker/scientist was about to leave the room.  
"Ryou?" He screeched. There were five set of footsteps pounding on the stairs above. Those five people ran into the room followed by the three floating aliens.  
"What is it?" The blonde boy inquired.  
"Someone has transformed. It isn't Ichigo so it must be someone else!" The whole room went silent.  
"What?" Said the mews from behind him.  
"Ah... I should explain." The girls waited "Hebi... is a Mew".

Kisshu- I don't know if that was too much of a shock for them Heb.

Hebi- I don't either *kisshigolover2000 groans*

Kisshu- I think someone's waking up. *floats towards the author* wakey wakey!

Kisshigolover2000- I'm not hallucinating?

Hebi- no dear. We are as real as you.

Kisshu- do you want a glass of water?

Kisshigolover2000- um... *looks lovingly into Kisshu's eyes*

Kisshu- I'll take that as a yes then. While I get that, the readers should review and favorite and follow if they wanna. Let's hope next chapter, she finishes fangirling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kisshigolover2000- Well, I kinda got over my fangirling. Still love you Kisshu *blushes*

Kisshu- That's ok. I think you're sweet.

Kisshigolover2000- *blushes a deeper shade of crimson*. Thanks. Anyway, thank you to kisshuismylife for your feedback. Everyone who loves kishigo should go read her fanfics. Escape is one of my favorites.

Hebi- I like that one too.

Kisshigolover2000- Do you guys wanna do the disclaimer?

Kisshu- Ok. Kisshigolover2000 does not own TMM or MMP

Hebi- If she did, Aoyama would have been hit by a train in the first episode.

Kisshu- ... I like trains *whoosh, Kisshu is hit by a train*

Hebi- I did warn him not to quote asdf movies.

Kisshigolover2000- enjoy the chapter!

"We have to warn Keiichiro!" Said Ichigo. She had just managed to get her breath black, but she was gonna have those bruises for weeks. Hebi had explained about Aoyama and how the abusive person sheer had known for the past few months had been the moments when Aoyama had been erased and replaced by Deep blue.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realize that you would never do that to me!" She turned and whispered to Hebi "He can hear me right?" Hebi nodded and spoke.

"He said he should have told you that he wasn't aware earlier. You may gave been table to stop him sooner."  
_Now I'm a floating ghost _Aoyama thought to himself.

Hebi detransformed and picked up her power pendant.  
"Hello? Keiichiro can you here me?" Static came back at her.  
"Keiichiro?" Then she could hear a voice trying to come through.  
"Heb...are...ok?...that... There was an energy signature. Why did you transform?" The voice had become clearer with each word.  
"Deep blue has taken over Aoyama's body. The real Aoyama is floating about here somewhere."  
"That will be the source of the energy that's still there then. Can you all come here?"  
"Yeah" said Hebi "You can send Kisshu over to get Neko and I'll run there with Aoyama. I don't think that he could teleport a spirit for some reason. I'll be maybe five minutes?" She leaped out of the smashed window before he could answer. She could hear Aoyama muttering to himself as she ran.

-

Ichigo  
As Hebi jumped out of the window, the familiar sound of a teleportation came from behind Ichigo.  
"Hey koneko-chan." Ichigo grabbed his shoulder. There was a whoosh as the air around them filled the space that just become empty. Ichigo fell on her butt and breathed heavily, feeling sick from the new sensation.  
A hand was held out to her, to her shock from Taruto. "Takes a lot out of ya the first time eh?" She took his outstretched hand and was pulled up gently. He must have spent a lot of time with Pudding. _Or maybe she bribed him with chocolates...  
_  
They walked down the stairs to the lab. There was pictures of deep blue in the final battle, Aoyama normally, and images that seemed to have been taken by mini mew when he pushed her.

Keiichiro cleared his throat then spoke to them as a group. "I don't believe that Deep blue will have the strength to turn into his original form but he may be able to become the Blue Knight in a few days. We need to find him and destroy him for good before this happens. We have an idea of how to eventually kill him. Killing his spirit and fixing Aoyama's body with what is left of the mew aqua here on earth that Ryou has been keeping in the case of an emergency."

"It's a good plan". Said Ryou. "Tokyo mew mews, go!"

-

Hebi

They spent four hours looking for Deep blue to no avail. Taruto was being put up at Puddings, Pai with Lettuce and Kisshu realized he would be sleeping on the ship. That's when that new girl, the english one cornered him.

"Hey Kisshu?" She said, looking like she wanted something.  
"Yes um... um..." he trailed of trying to remember her name.  
"Hebi." She said. "You, my friend... are a liar!" She whispered, pulling him around the corner away from the others.  
"You still like her... don't you?". She questioned him, and he started to back away, knowing that this would blow the little band of brotherhood they created wide open.  
"No... Why would you think that?" He stepped back again nervously, finally coming to the wall.  
"1" She checked of her index finger "No one would react that violently when witnessing that, except Ryou cos his sister was beat up like that". She paused for breath. "2" she said, holding her middle finger up. "You haven't stopped sneaking quick glances at her all the time I have seen you in the same vaccinate". She looked him straight in the eyes "3, you still have been sleeping in her tree and 4? I can read minds".  
He looked at her sharply thinking about what thoughts she could have heard.  
"So you really know?" He sighed. "I haven't stopped loving her from the day I met her"  
"I can't actually read minds by the way" Kisshu snapped his head round to glare at her.  
"I can, however read peoples emotions. It's a panther thing. Ichigo has it too, not as strong but her own emotions are all over the place, clouding her judgement." Hebi leant against the wall and slid down. Kisshu crouched at her level.  
"Why are her emotions all over the place?" He asked, wondering about his dear koneko-chan.  
"She's upset that she allowed Masaya to hurt her so long, that he might disappear forever and" she paused "she's got confusing conflicting emotions about you".  
Kisshu's jaw dropped. _His koneko? Has feelings? For him? Conflicting non the less but more than just friendship._  
"Look, I think she'll put you up for the night" she mumbled as she got up. "Masaya said that he can't be with her cos he did hurt her. He didn't stop himself cos he was scared of losing her. Even if he lives, I reckon it would be over between them anyway. It's either there or share a room with me. I purr at a frequency that is too high and loud for people to sleep in the same room without earplugs. She'll take you in, just take it slow". She walked around the corner again, out of sight.  
"I understand. She just needs time. And even if she doesn't like me like that, I can live knowing that she's happy." He got back up and teleported to the groups stood in the middle of Inohara park.

"I didn't find any sign of them were the energy spike was" said Mint. She had been searching with Ryou and Keiichiro.  
"He might have left a false trailed" puffed Keiichiro. Ryou, who was stood next to him, looked as if he had been taking a slow peaceful walk. _How can he do that_? Hebi thought to herself. _He's been that way since we were kids._  
"No sign in any public places" said Lettuce. She had teamed up with Pudding who was currently swinging around a lamppost like a maniac acrobat.  
Hebi leaned towards Ichigo "Should she really be doing that?" She remarked.  
"She was a street performer when we met" replied the redhead. "She has amazing balance and poise" Hebi looked at her, shocked and Ichigo laughed at her expression.  
"I didn't find him in any of the places that Aoyama frequented." She said between giggles.  
"No luck searching in the air" said Pai in his usual monotone voice. The other two aliens nodded.  
"And Aoyama couldn't really sense him. There was a few moments. He said he must have been there a while ago". Said Hebi.

"He can't create a dimension unless he is in his final form" muttered Pai, almost to himself "So he must be hiding somewhere else." He started making a pained like face. Before anyone could ask, Taruto spoke up.  
"That's his thinking face. Maybe we should start up again tomorrow. The suns going down, I'm tired, I'm sure everyone else is, let's just go home."  
Everyone mumbled in agreement. Pai took Lettuce's hand and teleported. The same with Taruto and Pudding.  
Hebi knew Kisshu wouldn't have the guts to ask so she decided to help.  
"Hey, Neko?" She called to Ichigo, by her new nickname. "Have you got a spare room? Seems there's one person without a room for the night."  
"Did you really have to do that?" Said Kisshu and Aoyama in unison.  
"Yes" She whispered to them both. She gave Kisshu a small push and started to walk over to Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and Keiichiro. Mint and Zakuro got into Mints limo with a wave to the boys and her. The boys and Hebi started walking in the direction of the cafe. She silently wished Kisshu and Ichigo luck.

-

Ichigo

Kisshu walked past her. She grabbed his hand, looking worried. He was so shocked it took him a moment to realize she was talking to him.  
"Kish?" She asked. "I asked if you gave a place to stay." She realized she was still holding his hand and let go, a blush rising in her cheeks that could put her name to shame.  
"I...I..." he stammered "I'll be fine on the ship". He looked a mixture of sad and embarrassed.  
Ichigo looked him in the eyes and said "We have a spare bedroom. You wanna use it for a while?" She gave him an encouraging smile which he returned.  
"Ok. Thank you koneko-chan" He held her hand and teleported to her bedroom.  
It wasn't as uncomfortable as before. She still felt a bit dizzy so sat on her bed. Then she looked up asking "How do you know where my room is?" She started to feel awkward.  
"Um well, whenever I couldn't take them two, I would come sleep in the tree outside your window. It made me feel safe. Even though a fell out a few times" He blushed and his ears drooped. _Aww_ thought Ichigo, _he looks kinda cute like that. What?_ She caught her own thoughts. _Cute? I think I've been out in the sun too long...  
_"That's ok" She said, his ears and expression perked up a bit hearing that. "Pudding said that Taruto does get a bit annoying and from what I heard of Pai during the fighting, he was a serious zealot. The guest room is down the hall. No one goes in there but I think we should go tell my parents."  
She saw him starting to look a little nervous. "It's ok, they know"  
"That might be true" He started "But _I_ know your Dad hates boys." He looked at her sheepishly "I watched him in the kendo match he had against tree- I mean Aoyama." He looked down at his shoes. "He's scary..." when he looked up, he saw that Ichigo was trying to hold in laughter. "What?" He practically shouted at her.  
That was it. She exploded in peals of laughter that sounded like bells to the alien.  
"You haha are more haha afraid of my Dad haha than deep blue?" She started to laugh again when a voice drifted up the steps.  
"Ichigo?" Called her mother. "When did you get home?"  
"Oh, just a minute ago Mum! I'm coming down" She shouted down, still chuckling under her breath. She started down the stairs, a jittery Kisshu coming down behind her.  
"Who's this Ichigo?" Asked Ichigo's Mum. Kisshu looked round the room warily and spotted his worst fear sat on the recliner at the other end of the room. The dreaded overprotective Father.  
He started to get up and put down his paper. To avoid Kisshu's retreat, Ichigo stood in front of him.  
"Don't say a word, let's all just sit in the living room". That shut her Dad up from whatever he was going to say. As they walked there, Ichigo's shielding did little to stop the glare that her Father was giving him. They settled onto two double seated sofas facing each other. Ichigo and Kisshu on one, Ichigo's parents on the other.  
"Now, you know I told you about my... extra curriculum activities?" They nodded, Ichigo's Father was still glaring at Kisshu. "Well, the aliens have come back, remember there is a truce between our two planets now. It's good timing cos Deep blue didn't stay dead." They gasped.  
"Ichigo honey," her Mother said "does this mean you have to start fighting again?" She asked worriedly.  
"I have to Mum. If I don't, then they won't have the power to kill him" she looked down to her hands as she wrung them. "If we don't kill him, everyone on planet earth, and planet Cynth will die."  
There was silence. Then "So what was he doing in your room?" Asked a very angry voice. Sheer looked up to see her Father had not lost any of his anger.  
"Kisshu doesn't have anywhere to stay... can he stay here?" She asked tentatively.  
"NO HE MAY NOT!"  
"But Dad-"  
"THIS IS MY HOUSE AND I WON'T HAVE ONE OF THE ALIENS THAT TRIED TO KILL YOU OVER AND OVER! I DON'T CARE IF THERE IS A TRUCE!"  
Everyone saw the moment Ichigo snapped. Her ears and tail popped out and she screamed at her Father.  
"YOU REALISE THIS ALIEN, GAVE HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME? YOU REALISE THAT IF HE HADN'T, I WOULD BE DEAD AND SO WOULD THE REST OF THE WORLDS POPULATION? HE TRIED TO KILL DEEP BLUE SO HE WOULDN'T KILL ME AND HE DIED IN MY ARMS!" She sat down crying.  
Her Father was stunned. "Is this true Kisshu?" He asked the alien boy staring at Ichigo in shock. He simply nodded then the weirdest thing happened. Ichigo's Father crossed the space between them and wrapped Kisshu in a bear hug. Kisshu was stunned.  
"Thank you". Her Father whispered to the boy. He pulled away, brushed himself off and said, clearing his throat.  
"You should have opened with that Ichigo. Of course this fine boy can stay." He walked out of the room. Three open mouthed people stared at the spot he had disappeared into. Ichigo's Mum snapped out of it first.  
"Ok. That was incredibly strange." She turned to Kisshu "So, my name is Sakura, that insane man is my husband, Shintaro." She walked after him in a daze.  
"That went better than I'd hoped" Said Ichigo, letting out the breath she had been holding.  
"Yeah, it did" Said a very confused Kisshu . He turned to her and hugged her. She was clearly shocked, but soon wound her arms around his waist. She broke off the hug, looking self-conscious. Kisshu stepped back, scratching the bad of his head awkwardly. Suddenly, Shintaro poked his head around the door frame.  
"Are you gonna show our guest to his room then Ichigo?" He asked and disappeared again.  
"Um... yeah". She said embarrassed. _Aww_ Kisshu thought. _She looks so kawaii when she's flustered_.  
She took his hand and led him upstairs. When they got to the landing, she set off in the opposite direction to her room. Ichigo opened a door and stepped inside. Kisshu followed.  
The room was beautiful. It had a double bed with light blue covers with the headboard against the wall to their left. The walls were painted sky blue with clouds and a huge beach front picture was hanging on the wall opposite the bed. Below that, white drawers with sea shells on. On the back wall, the window overlooked the bed and on the other side was a wardrobe. White again. The whole room reminded him of a place in one of Pai's  
holiday brochures he started reading a while back for no apparent reason. I think it's called... Barbados.  
"This is beautiful" he said much to Ichigo's surprise. She blushed and started telling him about the room. But he was in awe. "Humans have so much" he said, out loud. "Oh I'm sorry" he apologized as she looked round.  
"No, it's ok. My parents both have high paid jobs. Some people here are homeless, some live in poor countries with little to eat or drink. The people who do have it nice are lucky, but there's still a price" She said, looking glum. "Aoyama was right about humans as a race. Most of the stuff we make takes fossil fuels. It's polluting the air, water, ground and even our food." She looked at him sadly. "I wish we could fix what we have done to our own planet."  
Kisshu thought about this. "That's why it took us so long to come back" He said. She looked a little confused. He explained further. "We were trying to find how we would power things. We had mined to get the tunnels we live in so we found a lot of coal. Pai says that if we get the Mew Aqua to work, it would have all been for nothing and Cynth would end up like earth anyway". 

Kisshigolover2000- That seems like a long chapter. Got some feedback that made me rethink the length.

Hebi- I will be honest, I believe we should find a good sustainable way of powering things. Just a reminder to people reading that if we don't help now, the earth could die in future for our kids or their kids and so on.

Kisshu- Yeah. Why did we even contemplate taking this planet? I feel like I'm choking down here *coughs dramatically*

Kisshigolover2000- Yeah. Recycle and remember to turn off things you don't need to have on! Well, I am planning on this being really long. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, favorite and follow please? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Kisshigolover2000- It might take me a bit longer between chapters as I am trying to make them longer and more professional like.**

Kisshu- I think the last one was good kl2

Hebi- It was! Don't beat yourself up

Kisshigolover2000- you sure? *they nod* ok. Thanx guys. Let's carry on then!

DISCLAIMER- KISSHIGOLOVER2000 DOESN'T OWN TMM OR MMP BUT THE PLOT AND OC'S ARE HER OWN CREATIVE PROPERTY

Chapter 7

Kishu

Kishu went back to his ship to get some clothing and personal items. They had a human dish called Paella. It was from one of the European countries near England. Pai had taught him about the biggest countries on earth. Although Kish had never gone to any others than Japan and China, we wanted to. Mrs. Momomiya had been a gracious host as had Shintaro even though he was still a bit frosty. This could be his fault as he had seen Kishu hug Ichigo. It must be nice to have a mum like Sakura Kishu thought to himself. She had a warm smile and a kind nature he had  
almost forgotten, which must have been passed down to her daughter as Ichigo was one of the sweetest, kindest humans he had ever had the opportunity to meet.  
"It's really getting late now Ichigo." Came Sakura's voice, breaking Kishu out of his internal thoughts. "I think that you and Kisshu should get ready for bed" She said. They had been sat in front of the television as Kishu questioned what the humans called entertainment. Although he did like a show named X factor. They would have a competion for the best non famous singers and they would get something called a record deal. Essentially winning their dreams on talent alone.  
"Ok mum" Said Ichigo as she got up from the sofa she shared with her Dad. "Night Daddy" She bent down to give him a kiss and went to hug her mother. She belted up the stairs.  
Kishu felt rather awkward so just bid her parents a respectful goodnight and followed her towards his room. On his planet, males generally just slept either naked or with their equivalent to underwear. He knew this would not go well so wore some black track suit bottoms they had bought to train in after Taruto 'accidentally' burnt his trunk to scraps. This however, left his muscular chest and abdomen unclothed. He made his way to the bathroom. He was about to open the door when her heard someone humming inside.  
He decided to pop back later. He went back to his room and decided to unpack the rest of his things. He put his day clothes (both cyniclon and human) on hangers in the wardrobe, pajamas and underwear in the drawers and his toiletries on top of the chest of drawers. Weapons, snacks and other things stayed in his bag. He got out his most treasured item from the bag. He sat on the bed facing away from the door. The picture was of his family back home on Cynth.  
"Hey" A voice called softly behind him. Even though it had been quiet, it still startled him causing him the drop the picture, the frame smashing when it came into contact with the wooden floor.  
The voice had come from his koneko-chan. She heard the smash and came around the bed to investigate. "I'm sorry" She said. "I'm sure we have a frame that this will fit." She started to picked up the glass shards. Whilst she was doing this she was looking at Kisshu in a concerned manner. By not playing attention, a small shard around the size of a thumb nail bit into her alabaster hand and stayed there. "Ouch" She cried out. This brought Kishu from his stupor. He took her good hand and teleported to the bathroom. He stayed silent as he pulled the glass out of her hand, cleaned the wound and put a bandage over it. He them teleported back to his room, with Ichigo in tow again without uttering a single word. He sat back on the bed.  
"Kishu? You're really starting to scared me with the silent act." She picked up the frame.  
"Is this your family?" She asked sitting beside him with the picture in her hands. He nodded.  
"Your, your brothers?" He grunted in answer. "Sisters... you... your father and your mother." He looked down when she said mother.  
"My mother died just after this picture was taken." He said, his voice shaky. Threatening to break. "It was my sisters first time above ground" he pointed to the youngest girl.  
The picture had two girls, three boys including Kishu, a woman and a man. Ichigo put her hand over Kishu's in comfort. That was it. The tears spilled. The ones he had held in for the good of his family. Ichigo immediately  
took him in her arms. Stroking his forest green hair with one hand and rubbing his back with to other.  
"Shhh, it's ok. I'm here. I'm here..." She had completely forgotten the fact he was half naked but, when she did she didn't care. Once his sobs slowed and calmed, she grabbed a handkerchief from the drawers and wiped away his tears. He looked at her in awe. Then realized what he had just allowed himself to do. He tried to pulled away but she held him ever closer. "It's ok to cry. You think it weakness?" He gave her a look that said 'well duh'. "It isn't. Being able to show weakness is strong. To allow someone to see you vulnerable is the strongest thing before love". He started to listen to the strawberry girl. "Emotions, confidence and love make a great warrior."  
Although he knew it was pushing his luck, he couldn't help it. He put his hand over her heart. And said something that he knew she would never say back. "Teegh tu mol."  
"What does that mean?" She whispered. Her heart started to race.  
"I love you..."

-

For the three days after that, Kishu and Ichigo's lives comprised of searching from morning til night, a meal then sleep. But every so often, Ichigo would find Kishu glancing at her. The same with Kishu. Ichigo sometimes found herself lost in his eyes. She'd never tell him, but that night she had truly been able to look at him. To really look. He always just used to be a green haired big eared freak. Now, he had skin that glowed in the moonlight like milk. Supple limbs and muscles tensed underneath the skin on his arms, legs and the rest of his body. Soft, emerald hair that fell around his face perfectly whenever she saw him without his bunches. Eyes that she sometimes felt like she was swimming in. They were a perfect pure molten gold colour. It's the tenderness on his face though, that made her start to fall for him. He had found the kindness he had lacked when they fought.  
It was the fourth day of searching. That's when they realized that they were too late.  
The ground trembled a bit.  
"Oh crap". Exclaimed Ryou. A gadget on his belt bleeped. Keiichiro grabbed for it.  
"There's a huge energy signal coming from over there" He pointed to an empty street.  
"In the building?" Mint questioned.  
"No..." Said Pudding. "Under the streets na no da". Pudding ran over to a man hole.  
Hebi came over to join her. "Bravo imouto-chan. I guess that's why Aoyama could sense him faintly. He was underground"  
"What a lot of help that gives us now..." said a sarcastic voice on the wind. Hebi looked round angrily.  
"Pipe down you! We are gonna win then we are gonna get your body back. Got it?"

-

Once everyone had got down into the sewer, the only things you could hear was water flowing, rats squeaking and Mint complaining.

"When I joined Tokyo Mew Mew, I didn't expect to be traipsing around in this filth!" She looked at her hand in disgust. "And I've broken a nail!"  
Ichigo had always hated Mints spoiled attitude "I'll break more than your nail if you don't stop talking Mint..." She said venomously. Mint opened her mouth for a witty retort but, seeing the deadly expression on Ichigo's face, she decided to keep her mouth closed. _That shut her up_ Ichigo thought to herself.  
They trudged through puddles and others things they'd rather not think about. They followed the signal til it led them to an open space. As they stepped in, bars closed off the exit behind them.  
"What the...?" Lettuce wondered  
"It was a trap!" Exclaimed Taruto. They looked around for another exit but found something else. The Blue Knight. He had red eyes and his swords was black instead of the usual silver.

This would be the beginning of the end...

**Kishigolover2000- I know it's really short but I wanted to split it between this and the battle.**

Hebi- it's a bit short, but at least it isn't as short as in stories whose chapters that are like 400 words all the way through.

Kishu- What will happen next? Will Aoyama get his body back? Who will be defeated?

Hebi- Will Ichigo finally fall for you and admit her feelings?

*Kishu blushes*

Kishigolover2000- All will be revealed next time!


	8. Chapter 8

The battle

Ichigo's POV

She looked about herself to see if there was any way to flee. No. _I guess it's fight today then_ she thought. She and the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew got into their fighting stance. Ichigo at the front of the triangle, Lettuce and Zakuro behind her to either side and Pudding to the back right and Mint to the back left. Next to them, the aliens had started their own triangle with Kisshu forward and the others two side by side behind him. Then there was Hebi. To the far right. Alone. It was kind of sad. She didn't look sad though. She looked as if she was about to tear someone limb from limb, and those claws backed up that plan.  
"You know the plan!" Called Ryou.  
"Right". Said Ichigo. "For the fate of the world, we'll be of service Nya~!".  
Deep blue didn't say anything. He just opened his eyes and grinned. He was in the form of the blue Knight. It was rather disturbing. Then the plan began.  
Mint and Pudding hit him with their attacks  
"Mint Arrow!"  
"Pudding ring!"  
"COMBINATION!" In the time that the aliens had been away, they had discovered that certain attacks went together. A Pudding trap with sent on an arrow towards the monster himself. As it hit there was a lot of smoke. All the girls started to cough, and when the smoke cleared, there he stood.  
Absolutely fine. Then Zakuro and Lettuce tried, there attacked being a mixture of purple and green energy that hit him square in the chest. He didn't budge an inch. Then Ichigo tried.  
"Strawberry scepter, full power!" Again, nothing. They then all combined leaving a giant crater in the floor. There was stillness and silence. All of the aliens and Hebi sent their attacked too just in case.  
"Did we do it?" Pudding asked. She looked back towards Ryou and Keiichiro. They nodded.  
"I guess, I hope the body isn't too damaged" Ryou said as he went into the bag to fine the Blue aqua. It was empty.  
"Uh Oh" Keiichiro said.  
Suddenly, the dark Knight erupted from the ground and the girls were on their guard. The blue aqua was sustaining him and they were fighting for their lives. After what seemed like hours, only Ichigo, Hebi and Kishu were left standing. With a well aimed energy blast, Ichigo was lifted off her feet and flung towards the closed door. To avoid any serious injury, Pai plucked her from mid air and placed her on the ground with a wary look to Kishu.  
"Guess it's just us two now partner" Whispered Kishu.  
"Yeah" she said back "Nice working with you". She leapt forward, and managed to get under his guard, stabbing both of her fang swords through his chest. He stumbled but managed the get both of his hands behind her to stab her own swords into her back.

Hebi's POV

_Ouch_ she thought as she slid off of him. He kicked her across the floor towards Kishu who lifted her up. She could feel the blood pumping. But fainter.  
Then it came to her. _He can't be killed. His BODY can't be killed_... She held up her head and whispered in his ear. She then felt her head loll back. She heard a distant scream. Her Neko. Her technical half sister. Both half cat. _I'll miss her_ she thought as the darkness was taken over by blue and ...

Kishu's POV

_Oh God, She's gonna die_. That's all he could think for a moment til he realized she was talking. That's was it! _How did I not think of it before_. He looked towards his crying koneko-chan. He brought the Panther girl over to her. She held the girl all in black in her arms and sobbed. Kishu turned around.  
"Seriously?" He questioned the evil alien. "You think that Killing her is gonna male us all scared?" His own evil smirk came back to him, turning into a grimace. "You just made me more angry."  
He leaped at deep blue, taking him by surprise. He feigned a lunge to the left and went to the right, disarming him. He then teleported all the weapons out of the room.  
Deep blue chuckled darkly "You think that fighting hand to hand will give you an advantage?"  
"I don't intend on fighting"  
Kishu teleported so he was directly in front of deep blue plunging a hand towards his chest. As he felt around (metaphorically) he found it. A twisted, distorted thing. He pulled at deep Blues soul. The screech ripped out of deep Blues mouth. This carried on for about a minute until his being was pulled from his chest. It looked like I twisted black piece of pottery. Ichigo looked on in amazement. She shook herself out of the stupor she was in and said "Fetch Masha"  
"Masha, Masha" came a little voice as the small link puffed ball swallowed the soul, gagging on it but keeping it down. Everyone cheered but then remembered the cost. They all looked towards the small pink Mew, well, she looked small. She was holding a black haired girl in her arms. Blood was on her face. Ryou bent down and wiped it away. Kishu could dimly hear the still twittering noise coming from the machine thingy. He felt a tap on his shoulder, expecting deep blue he turned sharply, only to be met with the brown eyes of Aoyama.  
"I think this will help" he said, producing... a piece of blue aqua!

Hebi's POV

She had told Kishu what to do, _I hope he managed it_. The blue light got brighter and she could feel the feeling in her toes and fingers, spreading through her arms and legs to her heart. Then, she opened her eyes. She was looking up into the boughs of a tree.  
"Is this heaven she muttered?" A movement and their were four people piled on top of her. She made out red hair, green eyes, yellow clothes and long ears.  
"Oh my God you're alive!" Yelled a very happy Ichigo with tears in her eyes "When you didn't wakey up I thought we were too late and and then-"  
Hebi sat up and pulled the strawberry haired (and faced) girl into her embrace. She was joined by Pudding, Lettuce and Taruto.

-

Normal POV

The next few weeks were for recovery. Kishu used most of his time to be either at Ichigo's house or the cafe. Pai spent a lot of his time on the ship in the lab with Lettuce. Ichigo got to know her oneechan Hebi more, her and Kishu also spent a lot of time together, with Hebi. Taruto was entertaining Puddings siblings and the rest carried on their daily lives. Aoyama stayed away mostly.  
It was the day that Hebi's family were coming to visit. They had all got dressed appropriately for a small party for deflecting the end of the world and their arrival.  
They waited at the door of the cafe for them to arrive.

**Kishigolover2000- I know it's short guys, but had to get on out. Been on writer block for weeks. Had some stuff going on.**

Review, fave and follow please! 


	9. Authors note

**Authors note**

**I'm going on holiday for a week and wont be updating so you guys are gonna have to wait a bit. With any luck, i get loads of chapters written.**

**Love you all so much, thank you for your continued support, more reviews, the more chapters i write on holiday.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
This chapter is being written on a plane right now.

Hebi's POV

_I've missed them_ she thought as she saw the black limo drive up. Her family was the most important thing to her in the whole wide world. She had been in Spain with some of her parents friends working on a new species discovery. She loved science. Almost as much as her family. When she had been told that there was an alien species, she didn't want to destroy them. She wanted to study them. Their bio-makeup, their language and their customs. She had always been such a curious child. Now she got to meet some. And her siblings would be able to as well. Their faces when they see them. Well, when one sees them and when the others touches their ears.

(Kishigolover2000- I'm at the side of the pool on my first proper day here)

Cho and Kazuki stepped out of their car with their parents following behind.

Cho had almost floor length dark chocolate hair with strange eyes. Blue obviously but they looked like they had a huge crack down the middle of them. She was small, so unlike Hebi but more like their Mum...  
Kazuki got out next. His short hair was choppy and midnight black, just like Hebi's and like their Dad. He had blue eyes as well. When he saw her, he open his arms as mouth silently and ran to her. She grabbed him from his leap and hugged him. They pulled apart and said...

Kisshu's POV  
She was doing some silly hand movements while she talked to the boy. He, and the others aliens were about to ask when Aoyama spoke up. "It's called sign language" he said. They against looked at him in confusion. "It's a verbal and visual way of communicating with the partially or profoundly deaf." A realization came over the three of them as they looked at the other girl. Her strange eyes... she was blind.  
The parents of the three english children looked nothing like them. Blonde hair and brown eyes.  
As they came in, Kishu noticed the boy staring at him. Then he spoke.  
"Are you a alien?" Kishu was surprised he could talk. It was more like talking with your mouth full though. He looked over to Hebi, not knowing how to answer the boy.  
"If you talk normally when looking at him, he can make out most words." She said with a reassuring smile.  
He took a deep breath and spoke clearly "Yes. Are you?" The boy smiled at this and playfully socked him on the arm. They sat in cafe Mew Mew.  
What Kishu didn't noticed was that Ichigo and Aoyama were not present.

Ichigo's POV

Aoyama had whispered to her as the others went in, to join him on the bench they used to meet. As they sat down, she could feel the tension she had been so carefully avoiding over the past weeks.  
"Ichigo..." he started, and faltered. "Look, I know after all that has gone on the past few years cannot be ignored... but we can't ignore what happened before then..." he trailed off.  
"So... what do we do?" She said, little knowing they had a long eared eavesdropper.  
"I say..." _Oh please DON'T wanna be with me, please_... she thought. "We break up. Officially" he said solemnly. Then his smile came back "But stay good friends!" She sighed. How can she have wanted to break up so bad? _Maybe you don't really love HIM_... said a voice inside her head.  
"Ok!" She said. Even more perky than usual. They got up and walked towards the cafe.  
No one had really missed them. But Kishu did look up as they came n. The people around the table seemed to be in deep conversation. About Cynth.  
"So what is this way of splitting the blue aqua?" Sighed Pai with almost... excitement?  
"Well it needs at least five Mew's and needs to cut within minutes of using it so..."  
"The Mews are going to Cynth!" Chorused the girls!  
"Hold a second" said Zakuro. "I have a movie to film" everyone looked towards her as if to say 'What?'.  
"Well, there are still five Mews?" Spoke up Hebi's mother...  
Everyone diverted their attention to Hebi.  
"Me?" She scoffed. She started to laugh. As she looked at all of the serious faces around her however, her giggles were cut short.  
"You're kidding?"

Hebi's POV

_Omg!_ She thought. _Be cool... be cool..._  
"Ok." She said nonchalantly. But inside she was dying of happiness. The opportunity to visit another planet! All the new things she could see and experience! All the wonderful people she could meet!  
"If my Mum says it's ok?" She said, looking hopefully towards her mother. She reluctantly nodded as Hebi fist punched the air.  
"We DON'T have time to waste" said Taruto, he stood up and started to walk out.  
"Taru-taru" Pudding said as she tugged on his arm "My brothers and sisters?" She looked worried  
"We'll look after them" said Hebi's Dad. "It's not like we haven't got room".  
So they were gonna do it. They were gonna go to a foreign planet. They went home immediately and explained/packed. Of course, Pudding brought her siblings to hand them to Hebi's family and Hebi's stuff was upstairs. She went on the ship with the boys and her sister and brother and explored. There was a room for the three girls that they were in love with that fit them perfectly. Then, there was a neat pretty blue and purple room that she guessed was going to be Mint and Zakuro's to share.  
"It's ok, we have one for you too" said Kishu. They had managed to build up and almost sister/brother relationship in the time they had been friends. She has built up an equally sisterly link to Ichigo, Pudding and Taruto.  
They went down the hall and came to a black door.  
Inside, the walls were painted black and brown with green detailing. In one corner there was a computer with a bookshelf, in another a sleek black piano and chocolate brown guitar and in the last corner...  
"A snake?" She exclaimed. "I love snakes". She ran over to it. It was a long black boa. Pai looked at her sheepishly.  
"Lettuce mentioned that you were a scientist of sorts. You study reptiles and insects. So I thought it would be nice for you..." she could feel the 'but' coming... surprisingly it didn't come from him.  
"Buuut he also has a rather bad fear of snakes oneechan" Said Taruto. Pai gave him one flustered look and teleported.

Ichigo's POV

Leaving her parents was so hard to do. Her mum has been on the verge of tears whereas her father...

"No!... I DON'T" hiccup "want my baby" hiccup "to GOO!" He said and broke down into tears. He grabbed Ichigo close as she, herself held back tears.

It was very emotional, but both Kishu and Hebi had reassured them as they dropped her off that she would be fine.

It was strange getting onto the ship. The walls were white like in most alien movies where innocent people get abducted and probed... a shiver went through her body. _Great_ she thought. _That's a nice image to have in my head...  
_  
They went down a central hallway. The ship had three stories. The power one was a mixture of a training area and the machines that power the ship. The one above that they were on now was bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchens and dinning area's. The one above (the smallest that they weren't allowed to enter- Pai's rules) was the control deck. Where they control the ship from.  
There were 13 doors on the middle floor corridor. 6 on thev left, six on the right and one at the end leaving to a lift. Each door had a sign. 8 had red letters, the others had black. The first right was M. First left H. Then K next to M, across from that I. It carried on as Pu, T, L then Pa. The others had Ki, Di, Gu, SD and L.  
Taruto cleared his throat. He pointed to each door repectivley.  
"Mint, Hebi, Kishu, Ichigo, Pudding, me, Lettuce, Pai-" he moved further down, still checking off the rooms "The kitchen, dinning room, Guest room, sky deck and lift."

Ichigo was very curious so went to the room indicated as hers. She pushed open the door and...  
"Omg! Kawaii!". It was the most beautiful room ever! There was a huge heart shaped pink bed. A giant wardrobe lined the wall behind it. There was a white desk with a red computer and curled up in a corner...  
"A cat? You got me a cat?" She turned to Taruto. He pointed over to a very embarrassed and sheepish Kish.  
"That was my idea" he mumbled scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Lettuce's POV

As she looked into Ichigo's room, she just had time to register that it was perfect for her before Ichigo, clad in her ears and tail leaped out and hugged Kish. She dared to glance at Pai from under her eyelashes to finding him looking at her already. She walked towards her room. It was a mostly green room with posters of various sea creatures. There was a fish tank in the corner, a blue double bed, a pale green wardrobe and a computer with books stuffed I'm every nook. She turned to Pai. "I'm guessing you designed this?" She said. He looked at her surprised.  
"How did you know?" He said, plainly shocked.  
"I don't think that Kish or Taru would be able to understand half of the books over there" she thumbed the small library of novels behind her.

Pudding POV

Mint and Hebi had gone into their rooms with little comment so it was just her and Taru-taru left in the hall. She ran to her room. A fluffy thing flew at her. It was a small monkey! The room was yellow and had a few trees and plants. It had a giant sweetie dispenser and a computer. She wondered where the bed and wardrobe was. She looked to Taruto in question, and he walked to the flat wall. He pulled out a panel the swung outwards to  
produce a wardrobe. He then pulled down a portion of the wall to reveal a bed and a view of a jungle next to the bed. Then a voice came over the tanoid.

"Dinner time guys!"

Kishigolover2000- This was the only chapter I got done so sorry guys. 


End file.
